50 Shades Of Rae
by ritabites
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots inspired by prompts left in my tumblr ask box. Most if not all of the stories are Rae/Finn concentric. Some smut also.
1. rae x finn phone sex

**rae x finn phone sex**

He calls her at three in the morning, he must be a little drunk because hes whispering all those things shes longed to hear him stay but he is usually far to shy to say to her. He loves her. It still makes her blush to think about, Rae, Raemundo, girlfriend of a Sex God. She lies in her bed, phone pressed to her ear and whispers back how much she loves him too. She missed him tonight while he was out with Chop on his lads night. She'd sat home with Chloe and listened to her complain about her newest conquest and all she could do was think about Finn. About kissing Finn. About touching Finn. And before she knew it she was confessing this to him in a sleepy daze. "Fuck, Rae" is his very eloquent response. And before she knows it they're gasping and moaning into the phone at each other, hands gliding over their bodies, engulfed by the burning passion they have for each other. A few minutes later. They each listen to the quite breaths on the other end of the line as they drift off to sleep. Its almost more intimate .


	2. Rae and Finn have sex for the first time

**Rae and Finn have sex for the first time**

Her hands were sweaty; that's her one vivid memory. Everything else is a rush and a blur of skin and blood. She felt hot_ all_ over. Her toes dug into his duvet cover. He had incredibly soft skin and when his hair brushed against her skin it tickled. Its hard to remember touch, or sensation. What went where or who did what is all lost in a second. But she does remember his eyes, how brilliantly they'd looked when he came. It made her feel fucking amazing to be the one responsible for that look.


	3. rae x finn: music festivalconcert sexy

**rae x finn: music festival/concert sexy times**

Finn grabbed her face, slamming his mouth over hers. His tongue was hot and urgent against hers. He guided her until her body was pressed against the cold brick wall of the bathroom stall. Ten feet away the concert went on. Faceless bodies writhed about in the dark, oblivious to them.

Rae moaned into his mouth, her lust taking over any previous shyness. Her hands wound their way down his body to the hook of his jeans, fumbling with the zip. Finns hands roamed up her thigh, sliding under her skirt and digging into the flesh of her hips, toying with the elastic of her underwear. Rae couldn't but suck in a breath as his hands _finally_ dipped under them. "Fuck," he groaned against her mouth, delighting in the soft flesh under his hand.

Her eyes squeezed shut, she grabbed his back, grasping his t shirt in a death grip. His other hand hooked underneath her knee, lifting her leg higher up, exposing her more fully. Shoving her underwear aside she guided his shaft into her entrance. He pushed her up into the wall a fraction as he shoved up into her. She let our a soft sequel, but tried to muffle it against his neck.

The music thumped around them as they fucked against the wall, the pressure of his groin against hers pushed her against the wall and then back down again as he withdrew. The louder the crowd got the closer Rae came. After a articular hard thrust she let out a shout so loud they feared they might be caught. "Shhhhhh," Finn whispered into her ear, licking the the lobe as he pulled out of her. Rae bit down on her lip as he slammed into her again. Fuck. Finn sped up, thrusting her into the wall at an ungodly pace until she clamped down on him, nails digging into his shoulders.


	4. raefinn, jealousy

** rae/finn, jealousy**

"You're mine" he murmurs into her neck before scraping his teeth over the skin of her collarbone, easing the sting with a sweet kiss and lick of his tongue. She shudders in response, letting his hands drift lower, lifting her shirt over her head in a swift motion. She doesn't want anyone else, couldn't, when she has Finn and the wild, black look in his eyes to satisfy her. But she doesn't have any words anymore. So she has to show him. She reaches up and kisses his jaw, her hand softly nestling into his hair and for a moment they both stop their frantic movements and look at each other. His smile is soft and crooked. Its the smile he saves especially for her. She smiles back, sighing in pure bliss as he concentrates on lifting off his own shirt.


	5. Finn sneaks into Rae's window

**Finn sneaks into Rae's window**

Late one August night, she hears a tapping at her window. Its almost eleven but the sun is only just setting. So as she opens her curtains she sees Finn rimmed in a burning red light. She eases her window open, cringing at the loud clang it makes, praying her mum is busy with Karim. Finn grins when his feet finally hit her floor, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. They have a bit of a routine now, like a proper couple. Rae reads softly and Finn listens until they feel their eyes start to slip. Right before sleep takes them over he'll grab her hand and traces the words that will get her through tomorrow._ I love you._


	6. rough sex finn and rae

**rough sex finn and rae**

Nothing feels as divine as when Finn is thrusting into her. Whenever she has a truly shitty day she can always count on him to fuck the darkness in her away. No more thoughts, no more pain. Just Finn and his hands and his lips and the heavenly pleasure they bestow. She likes it when hes a little rougher, grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him. It stings when he pinches her nipple or bites down on her neck but in a way that makes her feel real and alive. She can lose herself in the movement of their bodies, working together and the noises they produce, louder and louder until they come together and everything except him falls away and there is nothing but white noise and his breath against her cheek.


	7. Finn at the rave

** fic about what finn does after he sees rae kissing archie at the rave? where does he go?**

Watching your best mate kiss the girl you're in love with? Not fun. Its actually kind of a shit hole really. He'd been planning on finally, _finally_, making his move. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say or do really - because well he wasn't very good with all that but he had definite feelings and he knew he had to act on them.

Everything had been going so well between them, he felt like he was able to tell her anything, even about how much he liked her and it wouldn't freak her out or anything. Then bam. Like out of nowhere there was Archie again. He hadn't really given them much thought recently, though it was always there at the back of his mind - Rae had liked Archie, had liked him the moment she saw him. And he? Well he was just her friend.

The couldn't watch them, it felt like he'd been hit by a truck of anxiety, crushing and powerful, He didn't want to end up that knob that punches his mate over a girl did he? So he had to leave, went to get some fresh air. But outside in the darkness all he could hear was the echos of trance music and thumps of bass, it made the air around him feel hollow, he felt more alone then ever. Around him groups of people milled, most of them already out of it. A lot of them were getting off against the trees in the distance. He felt like a bit of a twat really, standing out there all alone. He he had mates, even if Rae didn't want him, he wasn't gonna mope around any more. "Fuck it!" he murmurs. Heads back into the rave and grabs a drink.


	8. Rae walking in on finn and chloe

**Rae walking in on finn and Chloe "kanoodling"**

It wasn't a big deal. Really. She hadn't ever said the words out loud. If you never say something out loud then its just a thought, a fleeting, insubstantial whirl of a neuron or something. If she had told Chloe or Finn how she felt and she'd seen them flirting and cuddling on her own sodding coach - well then she could have thrown a fit. Right there in the middle of the party. She would have thrown the beer bottle in her hand directly at their heads as they were whispering and leaning in. But she didn't Because she didn't want to look like a mental case even if she was one. Instead she raised the beer bottle to her lips and took a massive swing. Massive. Most of the bottle really and pretended to be fine. Bloody Fantastic. Who even cares about Chloe or Finn?


	9. Finn gets a little handsy with Rae

** Finn gets a little handsy with Rae under the table at the pub.**

She's pretty sure neither of them are thinking quite clearing by that point. They had been trading secret messages under the table like usual, you know, nice clean family friendly fun, but somehow their hormones had taken over and things got a little more dangerous. All around them where the sounds of chatting and pings from the pub quiz machines, but all Rae could hear was the sound of her own breaths, coming out like pants and so loud she couldn't think. She had to look away when his hand finally sneaked under he underwear, she just knew he had that smug little look he always got. Usually that look was quite hot, but in _this_ situation it would make her feel even more conspicuous. Every little movement left a trail of fire in her and when he pinched her clit, well she had to yelp. The bugger started chuckling next to her but she couldn't even react to that, all she could do was rock against his hand as the wave of ecstasy grew stronger and stronger and Finn moved his fingers faster and faster. Suddenly clamping down on his hand, she comes, blinking to try and keep her eyes from squeezing shut and drawing further attention to them. She sighs in perfect contentment, leaning her head against his shoulder. " Coming back to mine then?" he mummers into her ear. "Fuck yes!"


	10. Rae and Finn's date

**Rae/Finn oneshots, would you be so kind as to write one about them on a date or something?**

Fun date activities to do in Lincolnshire being at all time low, Finn and Rae's "first date" mostly consists of sitting up in Finns room listening to the new Beck. So yeah, they sit in Finns room and listen to records probably every other day at this point, but ever since her mums wedding everything they did together was infused with meaning. Every time his hand brushed against hers or he laughed at one of her stupid jokes it was like doing it for the first time but with a stranger, a new Finn. New-Finn wasn't just her mate, he was her potential sex-partner and literally _everything_ he did reminded her of that. Even more then before. How was that even possible?

Mid-way through Derelict, he looked up from his slice of pizza and stared at her, like a proper stalker hunting his prey stare. Rae wiped her face self consciously, putting her own slice back in the box that lay between them.

"What is it?," before she'd even finished her sentence he'd leaned in, his lips grazed her own so softly, lingering over her top lip. He jerked back suddenly as if remembering where he was.

"Sorry… it's just. Well I wanted to." His voice is so low she can barely hear him.

She wishes he wasn't staring at the ground so he could see the huge grin on her face.

"Finn. Nah. Its alright." There is a distinctly awkward pause before she thinks well, fuck it and leans in herself, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss.


	11. Rae's mum walks in on Finn and Rae!

** Rae's mum walks in on Finn and Rae!**

Sometime between the end of Newsround and the start of Neighbors Finns hand had slipped from around her shoulder and on to her boob, which would have been fine, would have been _more_ then fine if her mum hadn't walked in when they were right at the start of an epic snogfest. The worst bit of it, was that she was standing behind them so, they didn't exactly notice, lord knows how long she had been standing there. Anyway it was only when Rae's hand started to take a wonder down south that she had the decency to fake cough. Well, that was a boner killer. They snapped apart as fast as possible but it was so award. When they were saying goodbye 20 minutes later Finn was _still_bright red.


	12. RaeFinn having a secret conversation

** Rae/Finn having a secret conversation with eachother**

The monday after her mum's wedding she takes Finn to visit Tix in the hospital. She tells him about being admitted in April. How Tixie had befriended her at her lowest. How the guilt of forgetting her the night of the rave is eating away at her. He holds her hand the entire time, leans in and wipes away tears as they form in the corners of her eyes. She knows its hard being there, so soon after his Nan, but it makes her love him more. She supposes that's one of the best things about having a Boyfriend who is also your Best Friend. He tries talking to Tix himself, but his words come out awkward, he isn't good with words after all, but he promises the next time they meet they'll both be conscious which makes Rae smile, the first proper smile of the visit.

On the bus ride home, they're both quite. Rae takes his hand in her own and traces out the words she longs to say out loud. Finn gives her a shy smile that melts her all over again. "You're welcome." is traced out on her cheek before he kisses her.


	13. the gang goes camping

** the gang goes camping. finn and rae share a tent.**

The last night of the summer before school started should have been spent down the warm, dry pub. Instead, Rae, Finn, Archie, Chloe, Izzy and Chop were all huddled together under a dripping plastic sheet in the middle of the countryside while it pissed down with rain. It was fucking freezing, they had finished all their booze hours ago and they couldn't even build a fire for warmth because of the sodding rain. Not exactly the last epic night of the summer Chop had described when he'd gotten them into this mess. By 9.30 they were all bored out of their minds, Archie had played return of the mack till they were half mad and all chloe could do was complain about the state of her hair. For her part Rae was quite happy, if a bit chilly. She had lucked out with tent allocations earlier so she had the prospect of sharing a tent with Finn to keep her warm. After all the crisps were eaten and with nothing to keep them up they all dispersed into their own tents, running to try and keep as dry as possible. Finn, being the sort-of-gentlemen that he was, even braved the rain to let her through the flap of their tent first. It was darker in the tent then outside, so she bungled for the flashlight Finn had brought. When she flicked it on she found Finn closer then she thought. Damn the tent was small. "Cold?" he asks with a grin. "A bit, why you gonna warm me up?" he laughs in response, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Well, if you're lucky." A very passionate tickle fight then breaks out, causing much shouting and mayhem. Chop of course decides that then was an optimum time for a tent invasion, bringing the other three with him until they're all piled up in heap in a two man tent screaming their heads off. So anyway, long story short, the last night of their summer holiday was actually spent drinking tea in her mums kitchen dripping wet. But hey, at least they had fun.


	14. Finn fantasizes about Rae

** Finn fantasizes about Rae.**

Sometimes he thinks about what it would be like to make her come. Would she yell? Or would she close her eyes and hold every feeling inside of her, wiggling pleasure. He wants to know everything about her, even things like that, things he could never, ever say aloud without sounding like a pervert. One day, hopefully soon she'll let him find out.


	15. rae x finn at a party

** rae x finn at a party and one of the gang walks in on them **

In her defense, Finn was looking particularly good that night. He had on his best red flannel shirt and his hair was still slightly damp from the it was slightly his fault, he knew how hot she found his winks and it was literally the first thing he'd done when he walked into the stupid party - he'd zeroed in on her, sitting with Archie and Izzy on the sofa and given her that wink. Damn him. She supposed it was kind of pathetic to still blush at the sight of her own boyfriend, they'd been going out for almost a year now and he still turned her to goo. By the time he'd grabbed a beer and came to join her on the sofa she'd already decided on a plan of action.

Getting up before he sat down, she grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs. And he didn't even look too surprised, the smug bastard, he just did that cocky head tilt thing that drove her even more crazy. The doors she tried were locked except for the bathroom. Needs must and all that.

He grabbed her from behind, kissing a trail of kisses down from her ear to her hissed in excitement, twirling round to face him properly, her hands tangled in his hair as their lips met in a scorching kiss. She can't wait. She shoves at his shirt, whipping it off his head so fast is messes up his hair in an adorable little rump. She can't suppress the slight giggle at the sight. He grins back at her, her heart feels like its going to burst out her chest when he smiles like that. He grabs her face in his hand and gives her a soft peck on the lips before concentrating on getting the buttons undone on her dress. There are only three or four buttons but he stumbles on them all the same, cursing at her to never buy anything so hard to get into again. She rolls her eyes but its filled with affection. When her dress finally falls into a heap on the floor she leans back against the bath tub. Finn follows, fitting between her legs to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his waste, pulling at the hem of his jeans.

The door bangs open in on swift movement. They're both so dazed they don't think to question the sound until its followed by Izzys shrill "OH MY GOD!" and Chops laughter behind her. Finn, bless his socks, grabs her dress from the floor and tries to shield her from view as Izzy as rather slow to close the door again, too busy apologizing profusely. "Its ok Iz. Really!" Rae calls when the door is closed. A year ago Rae would probably have been mortified. She probably would have gone down stairs again with her tail between her legs, but this years Rae just walks over to the door, slides the lock over with a grin and gets back down to business.


	16. Finn has a dream about Rae

** Finn has a dream about Rae. (pre episode 6)**

When Archie had bumped into him and Chop down the chippie and mentioned his date with Rae, Finn had barely said anything, didn't have anything to say really. It didn't make any sense to him, those two seemed… wrong. But he couldn't really say_ why._ And he certainly wasn't gonna say anything to either of them about it. Lord knows Rae would do his head in and well, Archie could live his own life you know. He'd almost forgot about their date really, so it was a shock that when he laid down his head that night that the last person he'd expected to see showed up in his dreams. When he work up the next morning he could just vaguely remember the flickering images of her dressed up as a roman princess. What left a firmer impression was the sensation of kissing her. They hadn't kissed. He had no way of knowing how firm her lips felt, or the taste of peppermint on her tongue and yet that memory carried him through the whole day as he watched her recount her date with Archie. How she had been kissing Archie, not him last night. It was weird. He felt … jealous.


	17. Finn and Rae's sleepover

** Finn and Rae have a private sleepover while her mum and Karim are out of town.**

Her mum's weekend honeymoon in Cornwall leaves her house conveniently empty of adult supervision for the second time that month. Fortunately for her the gang is partied out, so she is off the hook from throwing any sexy parties. Instead, she makes the very brave and slightly scary move of asking Finn round.

When she phones Chloe to tell her her plans she is greeted with a shrill shriek of excitement, "So is he like your boyfriend now?" Rae paused for a second, not wanting to upset her, even with Chloes protest that she was over the entire Finn situation, she didn't want to be a bitch about it you know? "Well, yeah I guess so. He told me he loved me and yesterday we snogged for a good 2 hours down the park. He even held my hand when he walked me back." Did that count? Or did the actual words have to be spoken before the love gods declared them officially a couple? "Totally counts!" Was Chloe's response and as the only girl Rae knew who had actually Done It she had to have some authority on the subject.

When the doorbell run at six Finn was standing there holding up a Babyloon Zoo tape.

"You knob!"

Finn laughs and gives her a shrug and a kiss on the cheek as he steps into the house. " What? I thought it might set the mood."


	18. Rae's bad day

**Rae is having a really bad day and Finn gives her a pep talk!**

Some days are still awful. Pills, therapy, her mates, even Finn, isn't enough to fix whats broken in her. She'll spend hours just lying in her bed, staring at her ceiling, groggily responding to her mums worrying. Some days she just doesn't want to talk, or see anyone, or have to pretend she is fine when she's not. It can be more exhausting then anything to fake a smile . Hopefully tomorrow she'll be better, her meds will kick in again and she'll be able to talk and laugh and it wont feel like the weight of the world is on her. But not today.

At 7 o'clock, shes reading a book, upside down in bed, wasting time until she can sleep. She hears a thump and starts as a foot slams on to her bedside table, She recognizes Finn's trainer. The rest of him climbs through her window in a fumble. When he straightens up and looks at him she forces a smile. His eyes are serious as they look back at her. " You didn't call." She can't really speak, she feels so tired and overwhelmed. Her eyes shine with the emotion she can't possibly begin to explain. He nods slowly and wraps his arms around her, sitting on the bed next to her. They sit there for ages, just breathing together. His hand weaves patterns on hers, its so soft and soothing. She leans her head and sighs in contentment. This is what she needed.

"You know I love you right? I want you to call me when you get like this. I just want to be there for you, even if I'm bloody useless with all this-"

"You're not." her voice is husky .

"You're the best thing in my life Rae"


	19. finn and danny two hats

**First time Finn and Danny Two Hats meet after Rae Started dating Finn, please?**

The routine just sort of naturally developed. Autumn kicked in, it got dark at like 4pm and Finn had a car. It only made sense really that he would drive her to the hospital twice a week after school. He was a very attentive boyfriend and if it gave them an excuse to cop off in his car for ten minutes before her appointment so be it.

It was late in October. The trees around the hospital were already bare, leaving the ground covered in soggy leaves. He decided to brace the odd bit of rain and head to the smoking section outside the ward. Half way through his first cigarette he hears a shuffle from behind him.

"Y'allright?" he recognizes that voice. When he turn rounds he sees Danny, still wearing two hats. He appears to just be passing by.

He finishes his drag before responding. "Yeah, im good." He's not brilliant at small talk. Never knew what to say to virtual strangers, specially ones that have claimed to fuck his girlfriends.

"Waiting for Rae are you?"

"Yeah." everything about this feels awkward as fuck , and he starts fidgeting with the lighter in his hand.

"Listen, you know me and Rae never really went out right?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah, she said, I just - why would you lie about that?" He can't help blurting that out. He's been wondering about that since that stupid party. In retrospect it was kind of funny, but he had been such a mess that night - he'd felt sick at the thought of her with someone else.

"Well, cause she fancied you of course." He said it in such an enthusiastic tone, all bright and chipper that Finn found himself grinning back.

"She fancied me?… Wait how would that help?"

Rae found them 20 minutes later, huddled together under an arch trying to keep dry as Finn smoked. He was laughing at something Danny had said. All she could make out was "Friendzone" and "Tits." and quite frankly she didn't want to know. She waved Finn over to his car, ready to get out of the rain. " See ya next week mate!" Finn called over his shoulder before opening the door for her. Rae just shrugged. Finn had a way of surprising her, even still.


	20. Make up Sex

**Rae/Finn, make-up sex**

He'd only been sat outside the girls toilets for 5 minutes but it had felt like a life time. With each passing second he relived that ill worded comment and felt the twist of dread in his stomach as he heard Rae cry softly to herself in the cubicle. Eventually he heard the tap turn and water gush out, her crying had stopped, so he got off the ground and waited, afraid to say anything in case she decided she didn't want to see him. He needed to apologize. The door swung open and a red eyed Rae faced him. "IM SO SORRY!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and crying once more. He pulled her closer in a fierce hug. Aware of the gangs stares across the room, he pulled her back in the toilet so that they could have some privacy.

"Listen Rae, I didn't mean it like that, it just-"

"I know, I'm sorry for freaking out-"

"No, no, I shouldn't have said it. I was stupid."

"Finn-"

"No, Rae. I never wanted to make you cry. It kills me."

Her eyes still streaming with moisture she nods her consent before bringing him in for a starts off gentle but turns into something more, as if they're both trying to pour all their love and all their forgiveness into each other. Their bodies press into each other, grinding hips and pelvises. Hands fumble with belts and underwear until they're bare. She is already slick and ready for him, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as he lifts her leg and slides into her. The first few thrust are slow and tantalizing, he maintains eye contact, but then his pace picks up and her head goes flying back into the wall and he starts nibbling at her neck, licking and grazing her with his teeth. A whimper escapes her as he dives deeper and deeper, bringing her to the brink. Feeling her start to clench around him he becomes more frantic. All it takes is one whisper of his name and he grunts, coming inside of her.


	21. finn tells rae about kissing chloe

**Finn tells Rae about kissing Chloe**

They're lying in the park again a few days before school starts. Only this time, they're _together_. Which doesn't really change that much if they're honest, they still spend all their time together complaining about music, only now they occasionally sneak in a few snogs, or hold hands when they walk. Its sort of nice to have the familiar and yet _more. _He is twirling a piece of grass along her face as she lies still, with her eyes close, pretending to be unperturbed by his closeness or the fact she can hear his breath in her ear.

"I kissed Chloe" slips out of his mouth and tumbles into the air between them, its random, such a bad time to bring that up but he can't help himself, he feels like he has to say it before he explodes. And its not exactly something you can spell out.

Her eyes open slowly and above her is a worried looking Finn. She leans up, tracing the crease out of his brows. " I know. At the rave."

"You know about that?" he cringes, the frown returning.

"I _saw_ that." She shrugs, she doesn't really want to discuss this, she got over it last week. But she knows its important to him so she sits up and waits for him to explain.

"I don't know why I did it. I don't think of her that way - she's just a mate you know, but I was upset or something."

"Why were you upset?"

He pauses. "I saw you and Archie."

"What?"

"Kissing." Her look of shock was almost comical

"Oh Finn. I don't even remember kissing Archie. I'm sorry if it upset you but you know me and Archie. Its different. We're close but, not like that. I wish I could explain properly but-"

Finn nodded. "Its ok, Thats all old shit. Its just - not telling you, well it felt wrong, like i was hiding it or something, but im not. I want us to be honest now."

"I know." She leans in giving him a soft kiss before laying down on the grass once more.


	22. A secret relationship

**finn and rae are keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the gang.**

She has tried to rationalize what made her keep her relationship with Finn secret from the gang a million times. Mostly to Kester who used her own rant about being honest with people against her. And it always makes sense. She doesn't want to upset Chloe, she didn't want to add any pressure to the already fragile relationship, she wanted Tix to be the very first person she tells (besides Kester of course) ect, ect.

And yet. Its really fucking hard. All she really feels like doing 90% of the time when she sees him is snogging him and she can't. And she has to listen to Chloe whine about how he was obviously an idiot for not being interested in either of them - when all she wants to do is yell "HE CHOSE ME!" from her rooftop. Well, that directly counter-acts the number one reason she doesn't want to tell anyone yet, but you get the point. Her natural instincts would ruin her friendship and she has to restrain them at all opportunities.

Her instincts were currently telling her to drag Finns hand from her thigh where he was writing flirty messages and drag it in a direction that is not family friendly - and horrifically inappropriate for two in the afternoon in a pub down the street from her old primary school. She was trying to concentrate on Chops convoluted story about his date with Izzy, she really was. But her entire body was tingling.

Chop gets up and heads to the bar for another drink, leaving Finn and Rae alone for a precious few seconds. "One day i'll get to bore him with stories about our awkward dates, right?" His voice is low and sincere. She hadn't realized he might be nervous about that, it seems preposterous that he not know how much she loves him. So she squeezes his hand under the table, hopefully reassuring him.

"Yeah of course. And im expecting something big and fancy." His lip quirks in an almost smile.

"Chippie then?" She laughs, bumping her shoulder into his.


	23. finn and rae's first kiss

** Finn and Rae first kiss**

Like everything else in her life, Rae's first kiss with Finn was embarrassing beyond belief.

After his love confession (ahhhhhh) he had walked her home, his hand linked through hers as they'd discussed the rave and how they would never, ever contemplate going to another or in Rae's case, never do e again. They'd reached Rae's doorstep sooner then she'd liked and after fumbling about for her key, she'd turned to look at Finn. He had that slightly cross eyed look on his face, which she knew could only mean one thing. They were _finally _going to kiss!

Naturally, that moment was ruined by her very drunk mother. Karim and her had apparently hired the worlds oldest limo to bring them home. And being the classiest women in Lincolnshire, she was off her face singing _I will always love you _out of the open rooftop. Very Loudly. While Karim slobbered all over her. Brilliant.

This, quite rightly, threw Finn of his game slightly as he paused to watch the limo come to a stop behind them. He grinned at the eye roll Rae gave him and leaned in again when she wasn't looking.

And well obviously it was amazing. Just the perfect amount of pressure, face positioning, a little bit of tongue (not too much!) and she melted right there on her door step, she became rae goo.

Her mums yell as she tripped out the car broke them apart and he gave her a quick hug, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." She practically sighed in response. Turning her blushing face into the hallway of her house and sprinting up the stairs so she could scream into her pillow.


	24. Finn teaches Rae how to ride his scooter

**Finn teaches Rae how to drive his scooter**

So it turns out, riding a scooter is fucking hard. Didn't look hard. In fact Finn made it look really easy. But the moment she sat on the sodding thing and pressed the start button the scooter just sort of whirled off, and obviously she wasn't ready and it went flying off ahead and crashed into his garden. This lead to a lot of, "Blood hell Rae BE CAREFUL!" which only flustered her more, she _was _being careful. It was -of course- entirely the scooters fault for being difficult.

She sat down on it more carefully this time. Finn's arm wrapped over the handle bars protectively. He then proceeded to explain about front and rear breaks. "Rae, do not press the front break too hard ok, it can lock and the front tire will halt and throw you over." Is what she thinks he said, she mostly just staring at his lips, he had very nice lips. "Ok Finn, let me try again."

This time she managed to stay on the scooter (yay!) and she pulled down his drive way slowly, she felt quite proud of her self. She circled his cul-de-sac before driving back into the driveway. Finn was watching her with a smile. As she pulled up next to him she hooted his little horn and grinned.  
"So, can we go for a proper drive now?" She knew her dramatic pout would work on him, It always did.

"Ok, fine, but don't go too fast!"


	25. The Talk

**Rae's mum giving "the talk" with rae and finn**

Rae had never been so embarrassed. Considering she had been seen in a swimsuit, with an inflatable crocodile by most of Stamford, that is a lot of embarrassment. Like a lifetimes worth.

The problem was two fold. First, her mum had decided to have "the talk" with her and Finn. Which wouldn't have been too bad really - just last week she had sat through his dads flummoxed attempts at the conversation. And, really, it was sort of sweet the way he'd blushed and Finn had groaned in frustration when he'd started on about birds and bees. But this? This was an entirely different ball game. Unlike Finn's dad, her mum was a nurse. Which meant technical terms, a model of a vagina and many long descriptions of STI's and the trauma of birth. Which considering all Rae had done was get a light grope in, seemed like bit much.

She finally managed to drag Finn upstairs with a very poor excuse about homework, cringing when her mum yelled up about condoms being kept in the bathroom. She sat him down on her bed and watched the colour drain slowly back into his face. He was totally freaked.

"Rae.."

"Don't worry Finn, its over - it'll never happen again," she whispers into his hair, softly stroking his back in comfort.


	26. finns realization

**Finn realising he has feelings for Rae - After the party at Rae's house **

The walk home from the "Sexy Party!" it occurred to between "I don't wanna be your friend" and kissing her cheek Finn had fallen for Rae. Like smack bang, head into the concrete, traumatic head injury, kind of falling. The kind you didn't recover from.

He really should have seen it coming, he'd been constantly vying for her attention, desperate for her to like him. He thought he'd just wanted to be mates, but after spending the night just talking to her. Well, he couldn't deny she was his favorite person on the planet (besides his family). She was so funny, and sweet, and gorgeous when she smiled at him. He was pathetically in love with her and desperate to be around her. In that cupboard, he had longed to lean over and kiss her, it could have been so easy and the regret would eat him up if he didn't kiss Rae Earl.


	27. Finn gives Rae a mix tape

** Finn gives Rae a mix tape**

The first mixtape he ever gave her was shortly after her disaster of a sexy party. 20 minutes into her mums arrival she'd seen the missing booze and smashed vase and put two and two together. She was grounded for the rest of the weekend, which was totally shit because she was _finally_ getting somewhere with Finn.

He'd shown up on Sunday afternoon. He was meeting up with the gang down the pub, though he insisted his night would be shit without her there. Something about his tone made her blush. He'd handed her the mixtape with a shrug then left her with a hug.

She'd stared at in in wonder. Mix tapes meant something to music lovers like herself and Finn. They were filled with hidden meanings, secret messages whispered between versus. At least, thats what Rae hoped. She'd run up to her room and put the tape on the moment he'd left. Her breath hitching the moment she pressed play, waiting for the background static to clear in anticipation.

She recognized the first song instantly. Ask. The Smiths. Well fuck. Her heart sped and she giggled in pure giddiness, singing along and bopping about her room. _"If there's something you'd like to try. Ask me - I won't say "no" - how could I?"_


	28. Finn talks with chop

**Finn talks about his feelings for Rae with Chop?**

He is taking a drag off of his last cigarette, watching the smoke swirl into the night air when Chop finds him, standing behind the dumpster in the car park of the pub. Chop had sat down with Izzy, after the rush of his love confession and her promise to be his girlfriend "all official and that" to find his best mate gone. He'd told the others he'd be back and snuck out to find him .Last year, when his nan had first got sick, Chop had found him, chain smoking with a shaky hand, alone in that same car park.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Finn looked startled to be found.

"Sorry mate, last one."

He leaned against the brick wall besides Finn. "You know, you've been pretty quite today. More then usual I mean. You're a grumpy sod Finn but this is a bit much. Is it about Rae?"

Finn took another drag, thinking, trying to find the words to explain, "Kind of. I fucked up last night Chop. With Chloe"

Chops entire face scrunched up in confusion, "You fucked Chloe?"

"No!" Finn sounded appalled at the suggestion." We kissed. She kissed me really, Anyway, it was a huge mistake."

"Obviously. I mean, she's fit but I thought you liked Rae. You've been following around like a lovesick puppy for weeks."

"Oi! I did not."

"You totally did, you're got it baaaad for Raemondo, but if it makes you feel better she likes you too,"

"How do you know? Has she said something?"

"Well, no. But mate look, I know these things ok? She is gaga over you."

He scoffed. " Yeah I'm not so sure. I thought she liked me but then I saw her kiss Archie last night."

"What is it with yous lot and kissing the wrong people?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh, he had a point there.

"Well Izzy kissed that wanked last night but it didn't mean nothing. In the end, you just gotta go for it. Either she loves ya or she don't. Tell her how you feel."

Crazy as it sounds, Finn finds himself nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, If Rae can stand up and deliver that speech to a room full of people I can do this, I mean, its nothing in comparison."

Chop gave him a pat on the back,"Yeah, go for it mate. But first, can you just nip down the chippie? Cause I am starvin!"


	29. Rae is insecure

**Rae is insecure about what people will say at school (or in general) about her being Finn's official girlfriend?**

Have you ever poked at a scab until it bleeds? Or pressed down on a healing bruise just to check if it still hurts, when obviously it does, thats how you know you're getting better.

Well, Rae had a tendency to do that in life. She'd shout at her mum or she'd bitch out Chloe. Worst of all she'd sabotage her own relationship just to see if it fit back together again afterward.

At first, when Finn tried to hold her hand, or kiss her in public she'd shift away uncomfortably. Touching was still weird for her, she felt uncomfortable in her own skin, she didn't understand why anyone else would _like _her skin. She could see it upset him, which crushed her, she didn't want to be so messed up. She wanted to be the kind of girlfriend who was confident in his affections, instead of paralyzed by self doubt and embarrassment.

Like with all wounds, it took time. Slowly she broke out of her awkward shell and accepted the affection. Luckily for her, she was worth the wait.


	30. Rae tells Finn she loves him

** Rae tells Finn she loves him**

Rae tells Finn she loves him exactly 44 hours after Finn. It slips out, very unintentionally.

A very violent tickle war had erupted in Finns room, leading them both to end up screaming and wriggling around on the floor, laughing and gasping for air. And she had been so happy, so in love, it had just … slipped out.

The moment she said it she wished she could take it back. Not because she didn't mean it but because, well she'd wanted it to be special. She had imagined candle light, Oasis playing in the background or something. He deserved magic.

But it was. That split second in time would forever be engraved in his heart. Rae Earl, would always own a part of him, he knew that the moment he heard her say those words. He felt as though the very air around her turned crisp and his vision had snapped into focus.

He grasped her face in his hands, kissing her gently, savoring the moment he would cherish forever.


	31. AU: Finn and Rae actually kissed

** AU: Finn and Rae actually kissed in the closet**

There was so much he wanted to say the moment the door closed behind him. So much, pent up emotion and frustration that he needed to vent at her. She wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to mean this much to him. He wanted to too much from her in that moment, needed so much. And he couldn't get a word out. In the dim light of the closet, with the thumping music and chatter from the party , he was speechless. In front of him was the one person worth talking to in that house and he couldn't.

Something about the way she looked in that faint red light startled him, and awoke all his senses. He needed to kiss her. Her lips, they were right there. And that was the game after all.

They drifted towards each other, slowly, hypnotized. There was just a breath between them and yet even before his lips brushed hers he felt a thrill of electricity coarse through his body - pulling her towards him.

Their lips meet softly, coyly and then erupted into a fierce battle of wills, as if all that pent up tension had burst forth into from them and bound them together in that kiss. His hand grabbed her hips, digging into the flesh, pulling her closer. Her body felt fantastic against his. He hurd a soft grown escape her, driving him on. Soon they were flat against the wall, limbs wrapped around each other, weaving through each others hair and over their bodies.

At exactly the seven minute mark the door was whirled open by Chloe, starting them apart.


	32. Karim being protective of Rae

**Karim being protective of Rae/ threatening Finn**

Rae tells him to pick her up at 6 but despite driving around half of Stamford to kill some time he's still 6 minutes early. Karim answers the door and gives him a menacing look. Not that Finn's scared of him or anything but how much do they _really_ know about the bloke? For all he knows he could be a psycho, so he edges into the house cautiously and tries to be polite.

Rea yells "I'll be right down, just washing all this shit Chloe put on my face off!" and he grins. But when he catches Karim scowling at his reaction he turns away, shifting his feet back and forth uncomfortably. He could hear Rae running around upstairs and prayed she wouldn't be much longer.

"You take Scooter?" Karim's voice was deep and scary. He swore we he'd met him at the pub he'd seemed alright. Where was this coming from?

"Err, yeah, if that's all right." He tried to keep his voice level. And failed.

"Drive careful." It was not a suggestion.

Behind him, Rae ran down the stairs yanking her jacket as she went. " All right I'm ready now, promise"

Finn had never been more relieve to see her. " Hey, Rae!" Kissing her on the cheek. " You look nice. Without the shit on your face."

Behind them he heard Karim's approving humph and smiled.


	33. Finn gets Rae to believe him

**Rae x Finn: Finn gets Rae to believe him**

"I don't believe you," rang through his head a few times. He supposed it made sense, she'd been through a lot recently and he wasn't exactly the most forthcoming about his emotions. But he wanted to make her believe. He wanted to make her feel loved and safe and happy. Maybe he couldn't do that, maybe nobody could do that for another person but he had to try. Because he_ did_ love her.

Talking, was clearly not his strong point. So he had to show her, he supposed. He took her head in his hands, her cheeks felt soft and warm. And leaned in.

He had kissed girls before. Some of them he'd liked quite a bit at the time. But he'd never felt as nervous as he had the moment before his lips touched hers. A thousand words whirled passed, insecurities he hadn't had in years all reared themselves up and were then drowned out by the dazed look in her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her and that was enough to spurn him on.

It was a short kiss. Their mouths met, tenderly and swiftly as if getting a feel for each other. When they pulled back again his hands were still cupping her checks, his breath hot against her skin.

"I love you," he whispers. Her eyes flicker across his face in amazement and she odds slightly, almost believing.


	34. finn gets injured

** finn gets sick or injured and rae attempts to "make him all better"**

"Ah careful!" Finns face looked adorable scrunched up. Even if the poor guy was in pain.

"Sorry."

Rae was dabbing the cuts on his face with disinfectant in the bright light of her bathroom. He had a cut on his left eyebrow, a split lip and very swollen nose as well as the bruises littering the rest of his body.

"Those bastards. Why'd they have to go for the face?"

A reluctant smile curled his lips and he winced, "Don't make me laugh."

She shrugged, leaning closer to just dab his eyebrow, "I'll try but I can't help my natural wit."

He sighed dramatically, but his words were all irony "I had to go for the funny girl didn't I."

"Eh, don't you start, you're _lovely_ girlfriend is tending to your wounds instead of seeing her mates like she'd planned."

He nodded contritely. "You are a lovely girlfriend. Sorry i'm being such a dickhead, it just hurts you know. And Chop didn't even say thank you for sticking up for him."

"Yeah well, I don't think he can do much speaking with his mouth swollen up like that. Poor Chop." She put the disinfectant away and pressed the ice pack on his nose.

"Now, be a good boy and hold this to your nose for half an hour and you might just get a reward for your valiance."

"You are the best girlfriend a twat like me could ask for."

"Oh I know."


	35. Rae and Finn& their secret language

**Rae and Finn came up with their secret language ?**

When they're lying in the sleeping bags on top of her bed at three in the morning, he leans over and whispers, asking her to go to his nans funeral with him. Of course she says yes.

He doesn't ask any of the rest of the gang - not even Chop - and she wonders what that means.

When she meets him outside the church at 9 am he looks shattered. She could almost cry right there, but she doesn't. She swore she would be strong for him today, for once she had to just hold it together and weirdly she could when she was focused on him. But then, maybe she'd do anything for him.

they hugged, she avoided asking any stupid questions like "Are you alright?" and just stood next to him as people offered their condolences. The service was short and heartbreaking. Every time Finn tears up he reaches for her hand and she squeezes it back.

When they head back to his uncles house for the wake he is silent and tense. They sit on the sofa, surrounded by people making small talk in hushed tones and it feels awkward. After twenty minutes of staring vacantly at the carpet , squeezing her hand Finn abruptly gets up, still holding her hand, leading her outside to the garden.

They drift towards the swings at the rear of the garden and sit swinging side by side.

"Can you talk yet?" her voice sounds husky and foreign .

Finn looks like he might cry again, instead he takes her hand again and traces out letters. It takes Rae a beat to work out whats going on and understand he's spelled out "Sorry"

She smiles a small smile at him, taking his palm in her hand and spelling out "Its ok."


	36. Finns pov of the night in the closet

**Finns p.o.v of the night in the closet**

Rae Earl was dead confusing. Sometimes she would look at him and it felt like she was finally noticing him. For weeks he'd been practically stalking her conversations with Chop and Archie, turns out she was really funny and sweet and had great taste in music. And he really liked her. God he did. But he knew he'd been a twat to her when they'd first met. He wished he could change that but he couldn't. So he'd tried and been better to her, making that stupid mixtape to try and impress her, hitting that twat for yelling at her. He'd even apologized. But then, she was still acting like _before. _Blowing him off and ignoring him. It was confusing. She said they were cool but he couldn't even have a conversation with her now.

The stupid party doesn't help, he thought there would only be a few people there but Chops invited half of Stamford and he can't really talk to her about it. And that Danny kid showing up, claiming to have, well he doesn't want to think about it because it just winds him up further. And she's still rude and unresponsive. By the time they get to spin the bottle he thinks he might scream just to get her attention but he doesn't have to because as luck would have it, they're locked in a closet together.

The moment the door closes and he realizes how close she is he almost forgets the talk he wants to have with her. He really wants to kiss her. Which is insane really. He's obviously thought about kissing her before but its never seemed remotely like a possibility. But then here it is. She shifts away from him and his resolve breaks. She doesn't want him to kiss her, she can't even talk to him.

And so he tells her, everything that's been building up all week inside of him and he sound sad and rejected even to his own ears. Her responses don't explain anything at all and he just feels frustrated untill; "Maybe I don't want to be your friend." And its more confusion again. He isn't even sure he heard her right. The second time she says it, the emphasis is on the "friend" and then in the back recess of his mind it suddenly clicks that maybe… maybe she wants more for him. And he needs her to say it otherwise he is going to feel like more of a twat then ever. "Why not?"

She doesn't respond. Oh god, he wishes he'd have kissed her now. His eyes slip towards her lips at the precise moment Chop comes and fucks it all up.


	37. Finn realising how he feels about Rae

** Finn realising how he feels about Rae**

Contrary to popular belief, Finn wasn't as much of a moody bastard as people made out. I mean, he was a little bit, but he was alright when he was around his mates and not twats from the estate. He had been in a fucking terrible mood for several weeks now. No one really noticed, he was after all known for being in a hump. And most of that terrible mood was because of a Miss Rae Earl.

So when he'd been quite at the stupid sexy party no one really noticed. When he'd been short with Danny, no one he'd sulked into his beer can the moment the stupid bottle span towards Rae, no one cared. And so when that bottle span towards him and he was shoved in a closet with girl he had been obsessed with for weeks he wanted her to notice. He needed her to realize she was driving him crazy. That , yes, he was a twat sometimes, but he was_ trying_ to be nice, to her, for her, whatever.

It came out all wrong, he might have called her a knobhead or something but he was never great with speaking. He says some totally inane shit about being friends, as if he hadn't been staring at her lips the entire time they were in there. Because, yes he's angry but he still likes her, still thinks about shoving her against that wall and _making_ her notice him.

Its not until his lying on his back, sleeping bag pulled up besides hers as they talk that he realizes he's been in such a terrible mood was because he wanted _this. _To stay up with her all night, to feel like they were the only two people in the world and that all her attention was on him and them. And that, maybe he's in love with her.


	38. AU : Rae had found Finn at the Rave

** AU of what if Rae had found Finn at the rave and he wasn't kissing Chloe so she told him how she felt? **

Dramatic declarations of love rarely go well at the best of times. But when you're high, drunk off your face and in the middle of a rave they tend to go fucking terribly.

She'd found Finn, eventually, moping in one of the corners of the rave downing shots of tequila. She had stumbled towards him and shouted incoherently that she'd needed to talk. Well it came out more like this: "FINN! NEED TO TELL YA OK, I JUST, FINN . PLEASE. JUST. FINN." and he'd fobbed her off, shrugging off her flailing arms. "WHAT?" it was her sodding sexy party all over again.

"PLEASE FINN," she yanked him by the arm and pulled him through the sweaty, semi-clothed-bodies of the rave goers. When they finally reached the door his hand had crept into hers and they tumbled together drunkenly in the night air.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to blurt out but-

"Why did you kiss Archie? Are you two like, _together_ again?" his words were slurred but dripping with disdain.

"What? NO." She swirled round so fast she made her head spin. It made her feel nauseous. They stopped in front of a line of trees.

"Oh." Finn looks confused. His eyebrows contract and it looks like a giant mono brow across his face , fascinated and thanks to her good friend ecstasy, lacking in any sense of boundaries, she leans forward and brushing her hand across his eyebrows, down his face.

"I don't like Archie. Actually, I like, well I like someone else." At this point everything had started whirring around her and Finn had had to grab her and sit her down on the grass to keep her from falling. But with the world still twirling around all she wanted to do was lie down on the grass with him, like they had just a few days ago at the park. She lied down and he seemed to get the idea, following suit. His arm wrapped around her shoulder this time.

He leaned over, pulling a strand of hair away from her eyes and asked "Who?"

She laughed sleepily. " You. Silly." And she wasn't even scared. Maybe it was the drugs talking, but it just flowed out of her naturally. And she woozily lied her head on his chest, falling asleep, wrapped in his arms.


	39. after i love you

**Finn and rae first kiss after the i love you scene and reveal their new relationship to the gang**

They walk back to pub from the chippie, and well its kind of awkward, but mostly nice. Their hands keep brushing besides each other as they walk side by side and eventually Finn works up the courage to just grab it and Rae smiles at him, shy but happy. Its only a short walk down the road and before they know it they're standing outside of the pub staring at the door as YMCA blasts from inside.

"And I thought the Macarena was bad." Finn murmurs, turning towards her.

"Just be glad you missed Chop's singing." Rae grins at him, jostling him with her shoulder.

"Why'd you think I left?" His eyebrows raise knowingly.

"Oh, you're smarter then you look."

"I do catch on eventually." And then he kisses her. Its, soft and hot and lingers on her lips for hours.

The door opens and a drunken group of people bustle past them, forcing them to move apart.

Rae reaches for his hand again and yanks the door open for them, "Come on then, time to face the cheesy pop music."

And he laughs.

Inside they spot Chop and Izzy going mental on the dance floor, enthusiastically throwing their arms up in abandon. Rae spots Archie and Chloe over at their usual table, both looking a little bored. But then Chloe spots them, her eyes going straight to their hands and then back up to meet Rae's eyes, her face is shocked but excited. Which is weird. And totally like Chloe. As they make their way over towards the table Finn mumbles in her ear, "Is this going to be weird?" Rae gives him a look that says, "undoubtedly, but fuck it." And he shrugs.

"Hey, Rae. You found Finn then?" Archie says with a knowing tone and she sticks her tongue out at him childishly.

"Yeah, turns out he was just trying to escape Chops singing." When they sit down, Finn grabs her hand again, starts spelling out nonsense on her palm, just to keep touching her.

"What'd he destroy this time?"

"Oasis." Chloe says with a roll of her eyes.

"Blasphemy!" they all nod in agreement.

Their is an awkward pause before Chloe leans forward dramatically and says, "Well are we gonna ignore the obvious? You two! You're all coupley!" Archie starts laughing again and Finn is avoiding any eye contact, so Rae steps up to the plate.

"Well, yeah I guess. We _are_? _Are_ we?" She turns to him and he smiles.

"Yeah, course."

Chloe and Archie give each other knowing looks, which is dead weird cause they'd both kissed them the night before.


	40. Finn calls Chloe out on being jealous o

**Finn calls Chloe out on being jealous of Rae**

To say things with Chloe were fucking awkward would be an understatement. The moment Rae had left he'd just wanted to sink to the wall and hide. So yeah, he'd kissed her and in retrospect, it was a very, very stupid thing to do. But he'd been drunk and angry and she was there. He hadn't thought it would _mean_ anything to her. But apparently it had if all those longing looks she was throwing at him were anything to go by. Shit. He braced himself and turned towards her, hoping to make a stealthy getaway like the coward he was, "Right I'm off."

"Wait." She sounded a little desperate. "You going to the reception later?"

He shrugged, "Yeah." He needed to talk to Rae.

She looked down nervously, "Do you wanna maybe go… together?"

He felt like the biggest piece of shit.

"Listen Chloe, I just think… Well we're different people you know?" Well it was the truth, what the hell did he have in common with Chloe? She was alright but she wasn't exactly easy to talk to, or funny like Rae.

Her eyes snapped up. "Right. Cause I don't drink pints or tell jokes or listen to depressing fm." Her voice was quite , she was talking to her self but he still heard her.

"You're jealous of Rae." It wasn't a question.

Chloe shrugged, staring down at the table instead of looking at him. "_You_ like her. Everyone likes her. God, even I still like her and she's ruined my chances with you." to Chloe's credit she laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation.

"Yeah well, she's … she's brilliant, but so are you, in very different ways." He wasn't really good at pep talks, it it wasn't obvious. But she seemed to pull herself together and smile at him.

"Yeah well… lets leave shall we, My brilliantness needs a shower ."

"Yeah."

Just as they were headed out the door, the owner stopped them, "You forgot your bag."

Chloe took it, "Oh its Rae's. I'll give it to her later."


End file.
